Little Things
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Lavender, más enfurecida que entristecida, decidió pasar sus vacaciones con su abuela; ahí, se encontró con un mago que no pensó que volvería a ver: "¿Percy Weasley?". A quién odió sólo por su apellido. "Son como una plaga… Una insufrible plaga pelirroja." [WI?]
1. Te guiaré

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Casa de los Black.

Prompt # 33 – En el que Lavender quiere desconectar y conecta con Percy.

 **I.  
Te guiaré.**

 _"Es una locura odiar a todas las rosas porque una de ellas te pinchó. Renunciar a todos tus sueños porque uno de ellos no se realizó."_

 _El principito._

Miró la dirección en que se marchó la lechuza y frunció ligeramente el ceño; realmente quería tener un motivo más alegre para hacer ése pequeño viaje, sin embargo, no encontraría ningún motivo por el que pudiera deshacerse de su enojo. Cualquier creería, menos su mejor amiga, que estaría muy devastada por su ruptura; que se pondría a lloriquear por largas horas… Eso no sucedería, tenía más orgullo del que se imaginaría la mayoría. Así que se iría con su abuela y, al volver, lo haría habiendo olvidado todo su amorío hacia Won – Won. Sí, súper sencillo.

O de esa manera pensaba hasta que acabó reencontrándose con uno de los hermanos mayores de Won – Won, ése que cuando ingresó a Hogwarts era prefecto. Sintió que debería de marcharse en cuanto pudiera, hasta que reaccionó y se dijo a sí misma que una insufrible plaga pelirroja no impediría que disfrutara las vacaciones con su abuela, quien había invitado a Lavender a pasarlas ahí antes que comenzara su séptimo curso; ella pasaría su verano ignorándolo. Así debía ser. Y así sucedería.

" _No necesito a ningún novio para ser afortunada, o de la perdida de alguno para ser desdichada"_ pensó Lavender " _Ya tengo más que suficiente con la guerra y todo eso, como para andar amargándome la existencia con un mago cegatón. ¿Quién podría despreciar mi obvia belleza?_ "

Sus cavilaciones transcurrieron en el instante en que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, como solía hacer cuando pequeña; a veces, dudaba si su familia llegaría a sobrevivir con todos los combates que andaban dándose por aquí y por allí; si todos verían un nuevo futuro lejos de tanta maldad. No obstante, no era tan ingenua; los sucesos del año pasado le abrieron los ojos a la verdad: cualquiera corría el mismo riesgo de morir, como los magos experimentados –Albus Dumbledore– o cualquier otra persona que no tuvo la culpa de absolutamente nada –por ejemplo: Cedric– de los que ella conocía.

Lavender quería olvidar el rostro angustioso de Dumbledore, imagen espantosa que se quedó grabada en su memoria. Ya que después se imaginó a su mejor amiga en la misma situación y se acobardó; era valiente sin embargo no se atrevería a poner en riesgo a sus seres queridos. De hecho, prefería evitar una agresión contra un mago oscuro. No. Absolutamente no. No obstante, por el momento ignoraría todo lo que involucrara angustia y sensaciones grotescas. Estaba con su abuela y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Lo demás, podría irse al olvido por varias semanas más.

" _Necesito concentrarme en estar más tiempo con mi abuela, no parece que su medicamento esté funcionando_ " Lavender recordó las notas que su madre le enseñaba sobre la viruela de dragón que le dio a su abuela, como la enfermedad iba aumentando considerablemente. ¿Y si no sobrevivía? Lavender no soportaría vivir sin ella: que le cuidó cuando se cayó a los cinco años, que estuvo ahí para ella cuando descubrió que iría a Hogwarts y que la acompañó a Hogwarts en su primer año, porque su madre no pudo a causa de su trabajo. " _Ojalá que no muera._ "

Su abuela era todo para ella: más que el lazo sanguíneo, era a quien le contaba todo sin preocuparse porque alguien más se enterara; para no tener ningún arrepentimiento, aprovecharía al máximo todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntas. Por lo menos, sólo eso podía hacer…

Por desgracia.

" _No quiero que muera._ "

.::.

En otra parte, cuando transcurrió una semana, estaba un joven simplemente mirando el pequeño lazo del regalo que su madre le dio hacía unos meses; ¿en qué estuvo pensando cuando lo devolvió? En él, únicamente en él; ¿acaso podía más su orgullo que estar con su familia, la única que tenía? Percy sabía que nada podría hacer: ya que él estaba en _lo correcto_ y los demás _equivocados_. Si llegaran a reconocerlo, gustoso volvería. En un arranque de rabia, se marchó de casa ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus hermanos pequeños, el enojo de su padre y la tristeza de su madre; luego, dudó; no obstante, evitó regresar. Percy tomó el rumbo que llevaría su vida, uno en el que el Ministerio estaba en lo cierto y no un chico con delirios de grandeza y sus camaradas.

" _Grupo en el que están incluidos tus hermanos, tus padres_ " le recordó una voz en su cabeza.

" _Cállate_ " espetó Percy sacudiendo su cabeza " _Yo sé que tengo la razón y eso basta; los demás están en un terrible traspié. No yo._ "

Era más fácil echarles la culpa a los demás, que reconocer que quién estaba mal era él.

Ojalá que se diera de su error, de lo contrario sería demasiado tarde. Y quien sabía lo que podría suceder.

" _Sabes que acabarás arrepintiéndote_ " dijo la misma voz.

Percy optó por ignorarla y continuar con su camino, ¿a dónde? A cualquier sitio que lo hiciera olvidarse de su… familia. Si esto proseguía de esta manera, terminaría pasando en soledad otra Navidad –lo cual, no fue nada agradable–; ¿y si realmente debería regresar? No, improbable. No lo escucharían y acabarían involucrándose en lo que ni les concernía a ellos; ¿por qué no simplemente alejarse de la acción? Todos de Gryffindor, todos osados. ¡Qué ridiculez! A veces lo que _debería_ interesarles sería protegerse a sí mismo y a los suyos; no a unos perfectos desconocidos que, lo más probable, era que podían protegerse por su propia cuenta. Percy encontraba como una soberana tontería todo el lío montado por… Bueno, por todo el mundo. ¿A lo mejor, le molestaba todo su show?

—Espero que lleguen a recapacitar antes que terminen luchando —murmuró—. O que se traguen su orgullo, lo que funcione.

Percy se encaminó hacia un parque, donde acabó encontrándose con una joven a la que no recordaba que, hacía varios años, la había conocido; no obstante, le restó importancia. Su mente estaba concentrada en los trabajos que tenía que entregar lo más pronto posible; le tomaba demasiado tiempo y en ocasiones llegaba a estresarse, sin embargo, lo valía. Trabajó muy duro para llegar a donde llegó, a veces ni siquiera dormía por esmerarse en lo que le pedían; él conocía muy bien a su progenitor, también era consciente que él no vaciló de sus capacidades. Solamente, fueron demasiado tercos como para ver las intenciones; o ciegos, que era la palabra que iba más acorde a la circunstancia.

Él sacudió su cabeza, no ganaría nada bueno rememorando lo que alguna vez tuvo y perdió, cada quien por su lado ¿cierto? Antes pensaba así; en menos de un año, todo cambió. O, mejor dicho, su mentalidad se alteró. ¿Para bien o para mal? Sólo el tiempo llegaría a decirlo.

" _Visitaré a Oliver, hacía un tiempo que no lo veo. Espero que esté bien_ " Percy pensó cambiando de rumbo, redirigiéndose a su hogar. Era impresionante como dos magos tan diferentes –a simple vista– podrían llevarse tan bien… o la mayoría parte del tiempo así era; esas eran las ventajas de compartir dormitorio con la misma persona por siete años, imposible no haber congeniado o haberse hablado aunque sea una vez. Percy también recordó lo mal que la pasó al principio, cuando Oliver intentaba que le dirigiera la palabra. Al final, acabó en una bonita amistad. " _Todavía no me creo que me haya abofeteado cuando le dije que abandoné a mi familia._ "

¿Y se suponía que Percy era el sensato? Pues, naturalmente, había situaciones en la que los papeles acababan invirtiéndose. Y, para desgracia de Percy, ése fue uno de esos inéditos escenarios.

«Hacía un año, sólo había pasado un día desde que abandonó a sus seres queridos a causa de su terquedad; una que no le llevaría a nada bueno, a pesar de que eso tendría que descubrirlo con el tiempo. El quid de la cuestión era que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y, evidentemente, tanto dinero poseía que no le alcanzaba para comprar ni un mísero hospedaje; a lo mejor debió prever las consecuencias. Por lo tanto, optó por recurrir a su viejo amigo, a quien no le hablaba desde que ambos culminaron su educación en Hogwarts. Percy sonrió un poco, tenía la sensación de que encontraría a Oliver practicando o quién sabía qué relacionado con el quidditch.

—Es un loco, obsesivo, maniaco del quidditch —susurró divertido cuando se Apareció en los alrededores de la casa Wood.

—Percy —Oliver dijo, llamando la atención del aludido, entre atónito y extrañado; al estar medio lejos, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Percy comentó sobre él—. ¡Qué grata sorpresa! ¿Te quedarás a almorzar? Mamá preparó un exquisito plato y estoy seguro que le encantará acogerte.

—Oliver tienes dieciocho años ¿y aun vives con tus padres?

—Bueno —Vaciló un momento; hizo una mueca y procedió a explicar—: ninguno de los dos se fía de mi madurez para dejar que me independice. Y aseguran que me gastaré mi primer sueldo en escobas y todo lo demás. ¿Puedes creerlo? Qué confianza —concluyó sarcástico. Percy entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada al respecto. En el fondo, concordó con los señores Wood—. Da igual, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Dejé a mi familia atrás y necesito un…

No terminó de hablar debido a una fuerte cachetada que recibió, la mano quedó enmarcada en su mejilla –enrojecida– y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión; de entre todas las personas, Percy jamás imaginó que de Oliver recibiría semejante trato. No le dolía el golpe, aunque le ardía la reciente herida, pero _dolía_ que haya sido _exactamente_ Oliver. Sin embargo, no se enojó ni nada; simplemente, bajó la mirada. No se entendía a sí mismo, ni siquiera a Oliver. Por primera vez, dudó: ¿estuvo bien su actuar?, _debía de estarlo_ , así de fácil.

Por su parte, Oliver no quería creer que el orgullo de Percy lo haya hecho comportarse tan… tan… ¡Como un verdadero desconsiderado! Estaban en plena guerra, donde la gente moría día a día ¿y se le ocurría…? ¿Qué lo causó? Tampoco ansiaba conocer la respuesta. Además, el golpe fue un acto reflejo. Normalmente, el racional _de los dos_ era Percy, no él. Vaya, qué gracia, ¿no?, muchísima gracia dejar que su vanidad pudiera más que la familia que lo vio crecer, que le tendió una mano cuando lo necesitó, que lo mimó cuando se lastimó… Y diversos escenarios más.

Oliver sentía la necesidad de gritarle mil y una cuestiones a Percy, no obstante, no lo hizo; conocía lo suficiente a Percy para _asegurar_ que su acción anterior debió haberle indicado su postura respecto a ésta situación.

Se resumía en tres simples palabras:

Percy lo decepcionó.»

El mago sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de ésa memoria. Lo último que necesitaba era que una oleada de culpabilidad llegara hacia él, no se comprendía últimamente; qué enorme problema moral se armaría a sí mismo sino se controlaba.

—Ignóralo —susurró—. Sólo ignóralo —repitió para convencerse.

Al llegar a un callejón y sesionarse que no había nadie alrededor, se Apareció a la residencia de los Wood.

.::.

Oliver tenía el ceño fruncido al momento en que borraba el segundo plan de entrenamiento que ideó, con el permiso del entrenador obviamente, que usaría el equipo en su próxima sesión; pensando sobre el asunto, seguía extrañándose cuando repasaba en el instante en que el señor Watson le pidió que lo ayudara con las estrategias. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

«La respuesta a la pregunta anterior se remontaba hacía tres días. Alan Watson, el nombre completo del director del Puddlemere United, tenía una migraña monumental producida por el jugador más reciente, quien no paraba de decir a todos lo que deberían hacer, incluido el propio capitán; Alan sabía que no soportaría por más tiempo el comportamiento de Oliver sin que alguno de los dos saliera perjudicado. Por lo tanto, se puso a reflexionar en cómo evitaría que su enojo saliera; porque sí que era exasperante que un novato anduviera engatusando al mundo entero –que era una expresión altamente exagerada– para que lo hicieran bien.

" _Tengo que hacer algo con el mocoso ése_ " pensó Alan " _Muy talentoso puede ser_ pero _en mi campo mando YO. Así le guste o no._ "

—¡No, no, no, no y no! —Escuchó Alan la reprimenda vociferada de Oliver— ¡Anderson, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que agarres bien la escoba?! —Nataniel Anderson masculló entre dientes, antes de enderezarse— Matsumoto, por quinta vez ésta tarde ¡no te duermas en tus laureles! —Matsumoto Kazuya* murmuró una disculpa aunque siguió dormitando encima de su escoba. En ése momento, Alan concordó con Oliver: Matsumoto sería perezoso sin embargo era un buen golpeador. Algo irónico, quizá.

—Entrenador Watson —chistó Wally Brooks— le agradecería si ¡me dejara tirarle una _bludger_ en la cabeza a Wood! —Alan entornó los ojos: típica propuesta de Wally— Así tendríamos que encontrar un nuevo guardián… Uno que fuera menos exasperante —lo último Wally lo susurró por lo bajo.

—Brooks —dijo Alan—, cuando encuentres una idea, que no incluya la violencia en ninguna de sus facetas, te escucharé.

Wally farfulló algo parecido a "cobarde".

—Al menos Wally tiene razón en un aspecto —intervino Erik Collins. Alan se preguntó si realmente Wally había dicho algo que valiera la pena—: si encontrásemos un plan para que Wood deje de ser tan pretencioso, nuestro porcentaje de victoria aumentaría en un veinticinco por ciento.

—Eres demasiado técnico —bufó Axel Hamilton—. ¿Y qué propones, sabelotodo?

—El entrenador podría pedirle que diseñe estrategias —sugirió Eliot Peterson antes que James pudiera contestar, al último no le ofendió la acción de Eliot—. Quiero decir, Wood casi siempre tiene alguna sugerencia que darnos —concluyó alejándose del grupo, Eliot no quería que Oliver lo amonestara por lo que se pondría a entrenar.

" _Peterson siempre oportuno, a diferencia de Brooks_ " pensó Alan " _Podría resultar._ "

—¡Brooks, Hamilton, Peterson, Collins y Anderson! —Oliver bramó, sobresaltando a los aludidos y a Alan— ¡A entrenar, ahora mismo! —Un chico pasó volando, lentamente, acomodado encima de su escoba; Oliver se distrajo por unos minutos— ¡MATSUMOTO, DESPIÉRTATE!

—Wally, ése bate —dijo entretenido Axel mientras Alan se debatía entre mirar ceñudo a Wally o a Oliver.

—Yo te ayudaré —afirmó Nataniel tomando un segundo bate y una _quaffle_.

—Eh, que la violencia no es buena —Eliot susurró poniéndose nervioso, sin atreverse a acercarse a la escena.

—Las probabilidades de que el plan de ataque de Wally funcione es de un cuarenta y cuatro por cierto. Tendría un porcentaje mayor si Nataniel no se hubiera involucrado —Erik mencionó haciendo una pequeña deducción mental—. Sin embargo, no conozco la resistencia y velocidad de Wood así que tendré que rehacer la suposición en el momento en que comiencen a perseguirlo; lo que, por lo veo, no tardará más de cuatro coma seis segundos exactos.

—Qué técnico —refunfuñó Axel—. ¿Te costaría hablar en un idioma que los demás entiendan?

—Querrás decir: que entiendas —debatió Erik—. Porque nadie más se ha quejado exceptuándote.

Axel barbulló algo sobre presumidos insufribles, que Erik ignoró.

" _¿Por qué no tengo un equipo normal?_ " Alan gimió.»

—En definitiva, no lo entiendo —dijo Oliver arrojando el papel al suelo, la decisión de Alan era un completo enigma. Luego, una inquietud reapareció y Oliver se sintió asustado, ¿y si fracasaba? ¿Y si no conseguía detener _ningún_ gol? Era un sueño hecho realidad estar en el Puddlemere United, lo que siempre deseó desde que fue un pequeño niño y no podía echarlo a perder; en Hogwarts, Oliver solía estar seguro de su propio desempeño y no dudaba cuando tocaba jugar contra cualquiera de las casas restantes—. No es lo mismo.

Percy, quien acababa de Aparecerse en la casa Wood, se intrigó. ¿Qué «no era lo mismo» según Oliver? Sea lo que sea, Oliver sabría resolverlo.

—Oliver.

Éste se volteó y observó a su mejor amigo acercársele.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo con desaire—. ¿Qué quieres? —Oliver todavía no quería hablarle a Percy y no lo haría hasta que él tomara la correcta decisión, lo cual –teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Percy– no sería en un muy buen tiempo— Estoy ocupado.

—Sé que estás ocupado; sólo quería —Percy vaciló unos minutos en cómo continuar—… quería que tú y yo estuviéramos, como en los viejos tiempos, conviviendo juntos.

—No sabía que te gustan los _viejos tiempos_ —bufó sin voltear a verlo, concentrándose más en su pedazo de papel en blanco.

" _Sí que está muy enfurecido conmigo_ " pensó Percy deprimiéndose, de entre todas las personas anhelaba que Oliver no le diera la espalda; no sucedió cómo lo esperó " _No es tan malo lo que he hecho: yo tomé mi camino y ellos el suyo. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser de comprender? A veces no entiendo a Oliver._ "

—Avísame cuando entres en razón.

—El que necesita «entrar en razón» eres tú, Wood —dijo de mala gana—. Al menos yo sé dónde están mis ideales, a diferencia de ti: tú _irías_ a pelear junto a Dumbledore y su patético ejército —Percy no perdonaría a Dumbledore y su ridículo Ejército de quién sabía qué. El desconsiderado director no midió las consecuencias que le provocaría al Ministerio de Magia y al final… Oh, qué sorpresa, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado regresó y todo el barullo que se formó casi después.

—Por si no lo sabías —mencionó irritado Oliver, negándose a aceptar la persona en la que se convirtió Percy—: Dumbledore falleció hace unos meses.

—Como si me importara —resopló intentando mantener el control. ¿Dumbledore… muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo _no_ se enteró?

—Has cambiado enormemente, Percival. Ya ni siquiera sé quién eres —Oliver no se sorprendía; en el fondo, extrañaba a su viejo amigo. Percy alzó una ceja, ¿a qué quería llegar diciéndole toda ésa habladuría sinsentido? Aguardó a que Oliver continuara—. No considero que sea necesario que sigamos juntándonos; para que después me des la espalda cuando más lo necesite, prefiero no estar a tu lado en ése momento. Si pudiste traicionar a toda tu familia, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que no me harás lo mismo? Además, que ni te importó lo que le pasó a Dumbledore. No te quiero en mi vida, Percival Weasley.

Los ojos de Percy se llenaron de lágrimas y la visión se le volvió borrosa, parpadeó una y otra vez sin embargo era inútil: en cualquier momento, lloraría. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole decir algo con lo que pudiera defenderse. ¿Importaría?

Oliver optó por no continuar mirando a Percy, extrañándose del momento en que comenzó a hacerlo. ¿Adónde habían quedado ésos niños? ¿Adónde se fueron los mejores amigos que no se decepcionarían el uno al otro? _¿Y quiénes son éstos que estaban ahora?_ «No te quiero en mi vida, Percival Weasley». Esa frase, tan dolorosa, resonó en la mente de Oliver.

.:.

 _«_ — _Estaré a tu lado_ — _Había dicho un Oliver de once años, después del accidente que los volvió cercanos, verdaderos mejores amigos; le sonrió a Percy, quien seguía inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería_ — _. Es una promesa, amigo._

— _O… Oliver_ — _dijo débilmente Percy, abriendo sus ojos_ — _. ¿De… verdad?_

— _Percy, ¡por supuesto que sí!_ — _Oliver medio gritó, luego se aseguró que la enfermera no llegara a echarlo por el leve bullicio que armó_ — _Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase._

— _Es… una… promesa…_ — _Percy alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse dormido.»_

.:.

Percy no soportó más; en lugar de lloriquear, actuó sin pensar:

—¡Si eso es lo que piensas acerca de mí, entonces perdí mi tiempo siendo tu mejor amigo!

Ah.

—¡Yo _tampoco_ te necesito en mi vida!

Estaba súper clarísimo.

—Hazme el favor de no volver a dirigirte la palabra por lo que te resta de existencia.

Era él.

—Te odio, Oliver Wood.

Por él.

—¡Me escuchaste: TE ODIO!

Oliver sabía que Percy podía despedirse de todo porque nadie querría estar con un chico como él: que dejaba atrás a todos sólo por obtener un puesto en el Ministerio y colaborando con una persona a la que no le importaba su bienestar.

Un «crack» se escuchó cuando Percy se Apareció lejos de ahí.

Una lágrima traicionera bajó por la mejilla de Oliver.

.::.

Lavender no regresaría a casa, no se sentía capaz de ser feliz después que su abuela murió a causa de la viruela de dragón. Le dolía, un montón, y temía que la herida no se cerraría en bastante tiempo. Era obvio, ¿no?, se llevaron de maravilla desde que hacía varios años que eso la desanimó; al menos estuvo con ella en sus últimos días de vida. Al menos, no lamentaría el haberla dejado sola. Qué bonito consuelo, ¡¿qué alivio era ése!? Ella deseaba que su abuela estuviera con ella, riéndose y divirtiéndose con las anécdotas que solía contarle sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts.

—Y algunas desventuras también —dijo Lavender—. Seré fuerte y me repondré por ella; sé que no le hubiera gustado que su única nieta perdiera las ganas de vivir.

No sería fácil.

Lavender supuso que lo mejor sería que fuera a dar un paseo, a ése parque que había estado frecuentando desde aquel trágico día; sacó un poco de dinero muggle y caminó por tres cuadras hasta que avistó su destino: un sitio con varios árboles, bancas y flores. Un lugar hermoso. Un largo proceso que tendría que afrontar para recuperarse completamente; por Parvati, por sus padres y por su queridísima abuela.

Se encaminó hacia un banco, se asentó y vio el panorama.

Ella era infeliz.

Un «crack» la amedrentó al momento en que un muchacho pelirrojo se Aparecía en la escena; gimoteaba y sollozaba, las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas a pesar de que él intentaba frenarlas restregándose los ojos. Se veía más herido que enojado. Por curiosidad, concentró su atención en el recién llegado y le sorprendió saber quién era.

—No puede ser —mencionó anonada—. ¿Percy Weasley?

" _Es uno de los hermanos de Won – Won; déjalo sufrir_ " sugirió una voz en su cabeza.

" _Ahora me doy cuenta que ninguno de los hermanos de Won – Won tienen la culpa de lo que Won – Won me hizo en Hogwarts_ " pensó Lavender zanjando la conversación. " _Debo ayudarlo. Soy una Gryffindor._ "

" _Gryffindor se distingue por la valentía_ " debatió la misma voz, irónica.

" _Cierto._ " Le dio la razón Lavender " _Pero los de Gryffindor, aparte de ser osados, somos nobles; a veces aseguro que la gente se concentra más en la osadía que en la nobleza que tenemos. Quiero decir, que no todos los de Gryffindor somos valientes pero_ sí _nobles._ "

" _Dudo que tengas razón pero allá tú._ "

Lavender se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia Percy, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; no pretendía aconsejarlo sobre algo que ni sabía, o hablarle como si supiera todo. Sencillamente quería apoyarlo y, probablemente, conseguiría que le dijera la causa de su actitud. Con lo poco que lo conoció se hizo la mentalidad de que Percy era alguien fuerte e inteligente, que cuidaba a sus hermanos menores; verlo con ésta actitud tan… Tan sorpresiva era impactante para la bruja. Supuso que necesitaría formarse para ser consejera; luego recordó que se le daba fatal y perdió el interés.

—Weasley —dijo suavemente al instante en que estuvo a la par del mago, quien la vio con dolor—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Lavender mentalmente se reprimió por ser tan cotilla: muy diferente era tratar de conocer lo que pasaba en Hogwarts y otra, súper diferente, era cuando alguien se sentía fatal. Por lo menos, Lavender hacía esa distinción entre una situación y otra— Si quieres contármelo —se corrigió rápidamente.

Percy se preguntaba quién era ella y cómo conocía su apellido, ni se presentó para… ¿A lo mejor, en Hogwarts? Mirándola bien hallaba cierta familiaridad con una pequeña niña de doce años que encontró lloriqueando, temerosa por si llegaban a atacarla como al resto del alumnado y demás criaturas; era absurdo suponer que lo más pequeños demostrarían mucho valor, después de todo –aunque no lo demostró– también se preocupó: por Ron y Ginny, quienes apenas comenzaron su curso; los gemelos estaban lo suficientemente mayores para poder protegerse por su propia cuenta.

«Un Percy de dieciséis años acababa de entrar a la Sala Común, estresado con todo el mundo y a la vez enrabiado; Percy odiaba cuando no entendía lo que sucedía, a pesar de que era _comprensible_ que un estudiante –qué agridulce uno sea de su propia Casa– fuera petrificado. ¿Cómo un fantasma tenía el mismo destino? La gata podía quedarse estática por el resto de su vida. Sería cruel, no obstante, seguía guardándole rencor por el incidente de cuando tenía once: su preciosa redacción, pulcra y limpia, que se pasó toda el día haciéndola quedó hecha añicos por la condenada gata.

Percy no perdonaría a la señora Norris, jamás.

—Yo no quiero ser la próxima —Oyó tiritar a una niña de unas coletas—. Tengo miedo.

Percy alzó una ceja.

—No te petrificará a menos que seas una nacida muggle.

Genial, Percy. Qué gran insensible: ¿y si la niña lo era? No hubiera ayudado en lo absoluto.

—La gata de Filch y Sir Nick Casi Decapitado no son humanos y fueron petrificados —sollozó Lavender—. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no me pasará nada?

—Porque yo te cuidaré —dijo Percy, sorprendiéndose por lo que había dicho. ¿En serio…? ¿Él acababa de…? ¡Ni a sus hermanos…!—; es el deber de un prefecto —añadió. ¿No podía ser tan malo? Confiaba en el profesorado que capturaran al culpable de éste vandalismo o, como mínimo, en que lograrían mantenerlos a salvo.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Lavender alegre—. Entonces no me apartaré de ti.

—Excepto cuando vayamos a clase o alguno quiera ir al baño —corrigió Percy sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Él no soportaría meterse en un lío o que la pequeña acabara castigada; para él, era inadmisible. Por eso el sonrojo.»

 _"Los papeles se han invertido"_ pensó Percy " _¿Cómo es su nombre? Es un color, de eso estoy seguro: ¿Lila? No. ¿Noah?, tampoco. ¿Esmeralda?; qué absurdo, ¿cómo pudo habérseme olvidado? Un intento más: eh, ¿RED*?... No puede ser RED, creo que lo leí en alguna parte pero_ no _es un nombre._ "

" _Das lástima_ " se burló aquella voz.

 _"Ah. Tú, cállate."_

—Creo que no me recuerdas —dijo Lavender ligeramente entristecida, de lo que Percy se percató pero no opinó al respecto.

—No consigo acordarme de tu nombre —dijo Percy resignándose. Otra cuestión que odiaba era cuando su memoria le fallaba—, sin embargo, sí recuerdo que te conocí —Dudó. ¿Se lo comentaría? Apenas y convivieron en Hogwarts, no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de su manera de actuar; ¿acaso lo juzgaría? Él no quería averiguarlo. Lavender era la única persona que había sido amable con él después de su _traición_ —. Y, en realidad, preferiría no hablar sobre _eso._

—Entonces cambiemos de conversación. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Percy se mostró nervioso y depresivo— Bien… Pues, eh, ¿cómo te ha ido en la vida?

" _Supongo que es un poco cotilla._ "

" _¡Qué complicado es hablar con alguien a quien todo pone mal!_ "

—Fantástico —respondió sarcástico. Lavender se sorprendió por el tono—. Quiero decir, con todo el trabajo que me pone el ministro Fudge a veces no tengo tiempo para tomarme un descanso y no hacer nada; extraño ésos tiempos.

—Supongo que yo también los extrañaré, cuando termine Hogwarts.

—Causa estrés, y muchísimo, pero es gratificante cuando tienes el resultado que deseas; algo parecido a los TIMOs.

Lavender sonrió, comprendía a la perfección lo que Percy decía. Además, al estar hablando con él, supuso que quizá lo juzgó mal y no era tan pomposo como lo aparentaba en Hogwarts; eso, o cambió. Sea cual fuera, se volvió más simpático. Lavender no estaba muy segura si debía ignorar que Percy estuvo llorando hasta que comenzaron a platicar, no por ser cotilla, sino porque empezaba a caerle bien; a pesar de que Percy "la cuidó" cuando iba a segundo, nunca se interesó en querer ser su amiga o pasó más tiempo con él. Era igual que Parvati: serían muy unidas ahora, sin embargo, no siempre fue así; hubo un tiempo en que sólo se veían pasar por los pasillos sin tener mayor conversación, o alguna siquiera. Ambas compartían fascinación por el quidditch, eso las unió. ¿Sí que cambiaban las personas, cierto? En un momento podían tratarse con indiferencia y, al otro, estar riéndose sobre trivialidades.

" _Quisiera ayudarlo; primero, me ganaré su confianza. Luego, tengo el presentimiento que me escuchará. Solamente espero que no sea tan grave como parece ser._ "

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

.

.

 _Es la primera historia del Fest a la que no marco, como categoría principal, "Romance"; la razón: cuando empecé a escribirlo sabía que no me quedaría muy romántico, a diferencia de las otras tres parejas éstos ni siquiera habían interactuado en el canon. A menos que Lavender haya pedido orientación los primeros días del primer curso pero, ¿quién sabe? Por eso mismo, ésta historia tomó ése rumbo tan… ¿cómo decirlo?... triste. Pero no se preocupen, habrá romance; poco pero habrá._

 _Creé a mi Puddlemere United ¡y me encantaron! Algún escribiré sobre ellos. Por cierto, sobre Oliver… No sé qué decir al respecto, sólo que no lo desprecien. Con lo que hizo Percy, encuentro ésa escena razonable; me dolió cuando escribí "No te quiero en mi vida, Percival Weasley". No obstante, fue el final idóneo para toda la habladuría que le echó Oliver. Y la razón principal para que Percy y Lavender congeniaran._

 _*En japonés, se escribe: primero el apellido, después el nombre. Así que Kazuya vendría siendo el nombre y Matsumoto el apellido._

 _*RED, acrónimo de **R** achel **E** lizabeth **D** are. Un personaje que aparece en la saga de Percy Jackson, por lo que no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Rachel es un oráculo, de Apolo. Creo que es de Apolo. _


	2. Epílogo

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 **Epílogo.  
En mi hogar.**

La mano que quedó marcada en su mejilla únicamente consiguió sorprenderlo más, cuando empezaron a congeniar la impresión que tuvo de Lavender era de una jovencita jovial y simpática; sin embargo, cuando se enteró de la verdad se enojó muchísimo con él y lo abofeteó. Percy sabía que se lo merecía –inclusive un hechizo– así que ni siquiera intentó impedírselo cuando le vio la nefasta intención. Los ojos de ambos permanecían mirándose fijamente, ninguno quería apartar la visión del otro. Percy estaba muy herido y no se había recompuesto desde que su mejor amigo le dijo aquello, en el preciso momento en que comenzó a cicatrizar se le ocurrió contárselo; sonaría bobo pero se quitó un peso de encima, descargándose completamente con una bruja que ni vería después, que se interesó en él sólo porque lo vio lloriquear.

Lavender supo escuchar, manteniéndose en silencio. Al estar segura que terminó de hablar, lo hizo; la mano de la muchacha seguía en el aire, apenas despegada de la mejilla del joven mago, quien prefirió concentrarse en otra parte del decorado de la casa Brown. En dos semanas crearon un lazo: ella confió en él y viceversa.

—Percival… ¡Estamos en una guerra! ¿¡Y tú te dedicas a traicionar a quiénes te aman?! ¡¿Qué pasará si uno de ellos muere en combate _mientras_ tú estás haciendo de perro faldero del Ministerio?! ¡EL RESTO DE TU FAMILIA NO TE RECIBIRÁ DESPUÉS! ¡POR COBARDE! Así como a ti no te importó lastimarlos, a ellos les dará igual cuan arrepentido estés después.

A cada palabra fiera que salió de sus labios, Percy no se atrevió a objetar. En el fondo de su roto corazón, se quedó grabada cada frase que le gritó; si Percy creía que no había nada más doloroso que su mejor amigo rechazándolo y odiándolo estaba equivocado, lo que más lo atormentó fue que le dijera la cruda verdad en la cara sin miramientos. Era horroroso cuando le restregaban los errores en la cara, al decretar que sucedería tal cosa a causa de su orgullo. Percy no quería creérselo pero Lavender tenía razón: nadie lo aceptaría si algún Weasley fallecía en ésta guerra, sea indirectamente culpa de él o no. ¿Y si, independientemente, él era el causante? No soportaría vivir con esa carga para toda su vida.

Saber que pudo hacer más, que de haberse atrevido su familia estaría _completa_.

Percy intentó abrir sus labios para defenderse. Fracasó. ¿Con qué argumento podía salir? Ninguno. ¿Su padre dudó de sus habilidades? No, _él_ lo tomó a la ofensiva. ¿Su madre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos? ¿Y sus hermanos también? A ninguna pregunta conseguía darle una respuesta certera.

—Atrévete —Lavender dijo contemplándolo sin expresión aparente en su rostro, no demostraría su preocupación hacia el obstinado mago. Ella encontraba como una gran tontería que _eso_ se interpusiera en medio de una familia; al menos, por experiencia propia, no habría soportado la culpa por dejar morir a su abuela en soledad. ¿Y Percy sí? No se llenaría de falsas ilusiones que por estar aliados con los _mortífagos_ saldría impune, craso error: buenos o malos, magos o muggles… todos resultaban afectados en una guerra; que en tal bando habían más efectos colaterales que en otros era irrelevante.

Lavender sólo esperaba que Percy tomara la decisión adecuada.

Habiendo pasado sólo tres días, la incertidumbre seguía tan latente en él que sentía que no lo soportaría más, que acabaría gritando a quién se interpusiera en su camino; no era la misma clase de valentía, simplemente era de ese modo. ¿Qué podía hacer Percy para reparar el daño que causó? Vacilaba que un sencillo perdón fuera a solucionar todo el daño que provocó a los Weasley ¡y más a mamá, a quién le devolvió en jersey en Navidad! También entraba en ésa categoría Oliver. Percy deseaba tener lo que perdió por su, y sólo su, culpa. Era posible que Lavender tuviera razón y que se "atreviera".

—No conseguiré nada quedándome meditabundo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que harás las paces? —La voz de Oliver hizo que Percy se sorprendiera. ¿No lo odiaba? ¿Y en qué momento entró a su casa temporal, entiéndase el hogar de Lavender?— Tú amiga, La… La… Lavender, me convenció para que viniera aquí. Antes de que quieras interrumpirme, deja que termine: sé que te destrocé con lo que te dije, ni siquiera yo esperaba salirte con ésa retahíla. No obstante, te lo merecías; probablemente debí habérmelo pensado mejor así el shock no hubiera sido tan fuerte para ti. Que no quede de antecedente que te he perdonado por tu idea, ¿eh? Que sigo enfurecido contigo. Sin embargo, creo que podemos llegar a una especie de acuerdo: tú te disculpas con el resto de los Weasley y asunto olvidado.

Percy no se creía que Oliver hubiera venido para insinuárselo, que tuviera el coraje para chantajearlo así.

—¡Para ti es sencillísimo decirlo! Tú no fuiste quien lastimó…

—Culpándote y compadeciéndote no obtendrás _nada_ —interrumpió Oliver cansado y exasperado por la actitud de Percy—. En lugar de eso dedícate a hacer lo correcto —Oliver se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, Percy se enmudeció y fijó su visión en los tablones del suelo—; te acompañaré.

—Muchísimas gracias.

A los pocos minutos acabó convenciéndose que mientras más pronto lo hiciera, sería mejor; en el sentido de que no lo desplazaría –lo que en sí ya era un enorme fallo de parte de él– y… Ser positivo no era tan fácil como lo pintaba la mayoría, aunque pareciera lo contrario. Cogiendo aire, dejándolo ir y con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Oliver se armó de valor; se mordió la comisura de los labios, titubeando, ¡basta ya! Se debía de atrever, no podía pasarse el resto de su vida huyendo de sus dificultades.

¿A pesar de que estuvieran enteramente fundamentadas?

.::.

Molly batía la mezcla para la tarta que iba a hacer al momento en que tenía la mirada perdida en una vieja fotografía: aparecían tres niños pelirrojos –de distintas edades– y un par de bebés de un año. Una lágrima traicionera bajó por sus mejillas al recordar los tiempos en los que sus hijitos estaban a la par de ella. Molly realmente quería tener a su bebé –de veinte años– de nuevo en La Madriguera.

—Mamá —dijo tímidamente Percy al Aparecerse dentro de la casa, Oliver estaba esperándolo en el patio.

Molly se volteó rápidamente y su vista se tornó nubosa a causa del llanto que trataba de retener; hacía un año había tratado de convencerse que Percy tomó su propio camino y que volvería cuando estuviera listo, lo intentó e intentó en variadas ocasiones… _no funcionó_. Molly no resistió, abrazó a su hijo como si temiera que se le fuera a ir o como si lo retuviera. En lugar de quejarse –por la fuerza– devolvió el gesto al corresponderlo. Ahí aprendió que, dependiendo de la situación, las palabras sobraban, que una sencilla acción expresaba más que el más largo de los discursos que pudiera crear.

—Oh, Percy, cariño… ¡te extrañé!

—Mamá —dijo con un hilo de voz. Molly lo soltó y murmuró una disculpa, Percy le restó importancia—, estoy en mi hogar. Y no me iré.

—¡Oh, Percy!

Acostumbrarse a los abrazos de oso de mamá, no estaba nada mal.

Desde una ventana, tanto Lavender como Oliver observaban toda la escena. La primera diciéndose que el siguiente paso sería enamorar a Percy Weasley, el segundo satisfecho porque todo acabó bien.

 _"Cuando no somos capaces ya de cambiar una situación, nos enfrentamos al reto de cambiar nosotros mismos."_

 _– Platón (427 a. C. – 347 a. C.) Psiquiatra y psicoterapeuta austriaco –_

 _._

 _._

 _¡Hola!_

 _Pensé en abarcar post guerra pero ¿para qué? Lo más importante sucedió aquí y Fred sobrevivió a la guerra: al disculparse Percy en la Madriguera, en lugar de en plena Batalla de Hogwarts, no hubo motivo para que Fred se distrajera… (y muriera *Kaoru aún no supera o acepta la muerte de Freddie*) así que aproveché el prompt y lo salvé *Kaoru es feliz*. Sí, ridículamente corto (en comparación con el capítulo anterior) pero los epílogos no siempre son_ tan _extensos._

 _¡Dije que habría poco romance y lo cumplí! Me gustó escribir este pequeño WI?, espero que ustedes les gustara leerlo._


End file.
